


Adrienette

by diamondfireforever



Series: Excessive Amounts of Fluff [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boating, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute, NO HORROR, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paris - Freeform, True Love, Umbrella Scene, adrienette - Freeform, all fun here, everything you love, just fluff, movie date, no tears, park benches, the fun kind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondfireforever/pseuds/diamondfireforever
Summary: FLUFFjust... fluffit's just fluffno more needs to be saidplease enjoy(Still accepting requests, nothing bad please my dearies, but I'll update much faster when I have ideas or someone gives a request)





	1. Park Bench

**Author's Note:**

> formatting as a bit different since I'm reuploading, but should be fine just the same.

It was a normal school day.

Marinette walked to class, grateful there hadn't been any akuma attack that morning like there sometimes was.

Alya, of course, showed her something she'd put on her blog about Ladybug. Marinette hadn't really been paying attention. throughout the entire day she felt more and more tired, making it impossible for her to focus on anything for more than a few seconds. When it was finally time to leave, she left as quickly as her feet would take her. Alya, knowing her girl needed some sleep, didn't bother to try to get her to come with her to a new restaurant she wanted to try out. Instead, she grabbed Nino and took him with her, saying a cheerful goodbye to Marinette, which was received with a mumbled response no one could have translated. on her way home, she passed a park. Without thinking, she stopped to watch all the people running around and playing. Some of them were parents with small children.

It was fun, just standing there, watching the world happen around her. A yawn escaped before she could catch it. It was such a beautiful day, why not just take a nap on one of the benches? people did it all the time. She quickly sent a text to her mom telling her that she'd be at the park, possibly for a few  
hours. Then she choose a bench and laid down on it. It was surprisingly comfortable for a park bench, in only a few minutes she was fast asleep.

She went almost completely unnoticed by people passing by, her soft snores getting lost in the chatter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adrien had had a terrible day. first a photoshoot before school, then another afterwards, and, of course, Chloe wouldn't stop throwing herself at him. As much as he wanted to keep his friendship with her, she was really annoying. It was still about two hours before sunset, so he figured he'd go take a walk. There was a park not too far from his house, he could spend a little bit of time there. When he got there he just stood for a second, taking everything in. the air was pleasant, chatter buzzing from various places where people were on dates, or just taking walks as he was. It was soothing, really, just standing there, watching everything happen around him. He went to find a bench to sit on. Of course, naturally, he had to pick the one his classmate, Marinette, happened to be laying down on. Thankfully, he noticed she was there before he sat on her.

She was beautiful. he'd always thought she was cute, anyone could see that, but seeing her lay there, at complete peace, Adrien suddenly knew that this girl was possibly the most beautiful person in existence.

He was crouched beside her, careful not to disturb her, he gently ran a hand down her arm, smoothing the dark blue fabric of her jacket. He recoiled immediately, what was he doing?

Her sleeping form still lay undisturbed. he knew it was wrong, but he wasn't thinking right.

He leaned over, and pressed a careful kiss against her cheek.

"sleep well, princess." he whispered, then darted off, before she could wake up and see him there.


	2. Movie Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a certain two dorks go on a movie date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Changing the rating to 'T' because there will be more kisses in the future *wink wink* plus because Adrien tends to curse in his thoughts toward himself)

(Part one)

His palms were sweating like crazy.

Adrien was standing outside his girlfriend's door (wait, was she his girlfriend? this was their first official date, so what did that make them?), waiting for her to come outside and join him. Since neither of them could drive yet, Adrien had bribed his driver to take them to anywhere they needed to go for the night. Marinette had said she'd be out in a moment, but Adrien was beginning to doubt if this had been a good idea. He loved her, that was definite, but what if she didn't really love him back? What if when she'd said she really liked him it was only because he was a model? What if when she really got to know him she started to hate him and didn't want to even be friends anymore?

Oh dear, this was going to be one long, stressful evening.

She came outside, smiled at him, and said a shy "hello", before turning back around to lock the door before she left.

Oh, dear God she was beautiful. The way her dark blue hair ruffled in the light breeze, her bluebell eyes, everything about her was perfect. He had no clue how on Earth he hadn't noticed her years ago. She turned back around and he lead her to the car, opening the door for her and helping her in before getting in himself.

During the short ride to the movie theater, she chatted endlessly aboutthings she was designing, and how things were going in her parents' bakery. Adrien listened with intensity, absorbing every detail of what she said.

When they had gotten to the movie theater, gotten their tickets and popcorn, and gotten settled into their seats, Adrien's breath hitched; they were sitting so close. they rarely ever got this close by accident. her hand was touching his ever so slightly, their shoulders brushing whenever one of them moved. If there was a heaven then this was it.

"Um, Adrien?" she giggled slightly.

He'd been staring at her, he realized. "Oh! uh, sorry..." he mumbled, scratching at the back of his neck nervously.

"I-it's okay." she reassured, putting her hand on his shoulder, sending sparks throughout his entire body.

"Good," he said, slowly putting an arm around her to see if it was okay. when she didn't move or flinch away from him he leaned closer to her, "Because I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't look at you." he tapped his chin with the hand that wasn't around her, considering, "I think I'd probably go insane. anyone would, after seeing you then not being allowed to ever again," he leaned to that he was whispering into her ear, "You are the most beautiful sight in the world, after all."

"Adrien!" she looked down, embarrassed. but Adrien could see she was blushing and smiling uncontrollably.

lights filled the theater and the movie began, the couple snuggling closer to each other and smiling between handfuls of popcorn. To be entirely honest, Adrien didn't pay any attention to the movie, he was too busy watching the beautiful bluenette beside him. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

\------------

(Part two)

Marinette's hand was smooth as silk as Adrien helped her into the car after the movie. He desperately wanted to bring it to his lips and kiss it, but he knew he shouldn't do that sort of thing in front of his driver. His dad was angry enough that he'd chosen to date the Dupain-Cheng girl, if he found out that he was kissing her, even if it was only her hand, who knew what he'd do. Besides, they were in public, and Adrien didn't really want their relationship all over the news for everyone to see. Some things he wanted to keep a little more on the private side. Not that he was trying to hide their relationship from anyone, of course, he just didn't want everyone acting like it was their business who Adrien Agreste choose to date.

Adrien sighed and shook his head at himself, he'd been rambling again. What kind of person rambles on and on about something no one even cares about inside their own head so that no one else can even hear it? Definitely not Adrien Agreste, he was much too sophisticated for that, he never did that. nope. Not even when he was nervous. Haha, why would anyone even think that? Did you think that? I didn't think that.

Shit, Adrien, you're doing it again. also, why do you have to keep referring to yourself in third person like that? It's creepy, you need to stop that.

They rode home in silence. neither one knowing quite what to say. in a short few minutes they arrived at Marinette's house. Adrien helped her gather her things and walked her slowly to the door.

"I, uh, I enjoyed the date." Marinette said at last, "Thank you so much for taking me!"

"Oh, no problem! I, uh, I enjoyed it too." Adrien put his hands in his pockets and shuffled nervously. "Um, could I take you on another sometime?" he asked hopefully, afraid to fully look her in the eyes.

"Sure! I'd love that!" she smiled and took a step closer to Adrien.

"great." he leaned closer and pressed his lips to hers, planting a salty and buttery (though that was probably just the lingering taste of popcorn) and passion-filled kiss to her mouth. Temporarily forgetting all the reasons why doing this was a terrible idea.

The kiss lasted only a moment, but it seemed to go on forever. When it was finally over Adrien wished it had gone on longer.

"I, should, uh- I need to get home, sorry." Adrien cringed as he completely ruined the moment. Seriously, Adrien, this is getting to be a problem.

Shut up, self.

Stop being an idiot, self.  
"  
Oh, okay." Marinette looked slightly crestfallen, but perked up immediately. "See you at school tomorrow?"

"Of course! see you then!"

"Okay," Marinette smiled. she looked like she wanted to say something else, but after a moment she turned and walked inside.

"Okay." Adrien Whispered to no one in particular, then walked back to the car and got in.

"You know I saw that, right?" Adrien jumped at the unfamiliar voice before realizing it came from his driver.

holy shit, the gorilla can talk?!?!

"Oh! uh, I-we, um..." Adrien stuttered, suddenly wishing he'd found somewhere more private to tell his girlfriend goodnight.

Gorilla laughed, "Don't worry, kid. I won't tell your dad." he winked then started driving back toward the mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and no one ever heard Gorilla speak again


	3. Umbrella Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> due to a request from my beloved viewers I shall now write The Umbrella Scene from Adrien's POV

Wow, first day of school went great! Nino was really nice, too bad Marinette and I got off on the wrong foot. She seems really sweet. I hope I can work this out. Chloe was acting weird, though, kinda possessive. I always thought she'd be friends with everyone, the way she talks about this place makes it seems like she is. Oh well, maybe that'll change once she's used to having me here.

Wait, is that Marinette standing in the doorway? I run up so I can talk to her before she leaves.

(please, please, please, let her not hate me!!)

"Hey!" I say, waving slightly. She ducks her head in the other direction and makes an annoyed sound. Dang it! maybe she does hate me after all. There goes my chances of making friends with her.

I flick my umbrella open, noticing how hard it's raining outside. Does she not have one? I'm pretty sure she walks here and back, which means she walks in the rain. What if she gets sick? it's not that cold, but still!

Hmm, maybe if I explain what really happened then she'll at least talk to me? She seems like a pretty understanding person. "I- I just wanted you to know, that I was only trying to take the chewing gum off your seat. I swear." Oh, God, please let her believe me!! "I've never been to school before, I've never had friends," Wait, no why did you have to say that? now she'll think you're a huge loser and want to be your friend even less! gah!! whelp, you've gone this far... "It's all sort of... new to me." I smile a little bit and hold out my umbrella to her. that's something a friend would do, right? I'm not being creepy or anything? no, this doesn't seem like it would be creepy, I'm just trying to help her out by giving her an umbrella so she can walk home safely. Oh God, she's just staring at it! maybe she thinks I'm weird? Oh come on! please just take it and let me not stand here like a complete idiot! please, just do anything! I don't even care if you tell me never to talk to you again and shove the umbrella back at me, just do something, please!!

"Uh," she starts as thunder starts rolling in the distance. slowly, she reaches out and grabs the umbrella from me, careful to touch my hand as little as possible.

Well, it's a start. maybe she'll let me be friends with her if I'm extra-nice to her this year.

Wait, is she staring at me?

Suddenly, the umbrella shuts on top of her, trapping her inside.

Oh my God, is she okay?

A laugh bursts through my lips before I can stop it. Oh no, what if she thinks I'm laughing at her? Well, I am, but that's besides the point. what if I've ruined my chances with her?  
Gah! Adrien, why do you have to do these things!!

Wait, no, she's laughing now too, maybe I'm okay.

Holy shit she's cute when she laughs. hmm, I'll have to try and get her to laugh more, I like her a lot better when she's laughing and not mad at me.

I let out a relieved sigh, we're friends! (hopefully!) "See ya tomorrow." I smile one more time at her before turning and walking to get into the limo. Please don't let Nathalie kill me for being late, who knows what she'd do to me.

Whelp, that went a lot better than expected. She seems to be a lot nicer when Alya isn't around. Not that I have anything against Alya, of course.

"First day of school and we already have two lovebirds!" Plagg says, poking his head out of my jacket.

"Pshh, whatever, she's just a friend!" I tell him. well, at least I hope we're friends now.

"A friend!" I whisper hopefully to no one in particular. Maybe if I call her that enough then it'll be true. well, can't hurt to try it, right?

A friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do not ask how many times I watched this scene; all I will disclose is that I have the entire thing pretty much memorized and I can sing the background music, rain and lightening included.


	4. Boating Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Went boating with my family recently and was inspired to write this (Reverse Crush AU)

“Hey, sorry I'm late.” Marinette smiled as she climbed into the boat, rocking it gently. Her hair was pulled back into a singular ponytail, her skin was ever so gently sun-kissed, her bluebell eyes sparkled brightly in the summer sunlight.

Adrien grinned as she sat next to him, “No problem, we've got all day.” He wrapped an arm around her and gently pulled her closer to him. She smelled like pastries and sunscreen. He could've sat there gazing at her and taking in the scent of her all day, but he knew that they should get started if they wanted to do all the things they wanted to and still make it back before sunset.

“Shall we?” He asked, gesturing to the open waters in front of them. She nodded excitedly and he started the boat, setting it in autopilot so that they could talk easier. “Have you ever been boating before?” He asked, hoping that he could keep her talking to keep him from getting distracted by anything else.

“Oh, no, I've never even been to the beach, or even a lake large enough before.” she giggled nervously. “Um, sorry, I didn't- that sounded weird, urgh! I- um...” she bit her lip, blushing profusely.

“No, no, you're fine,” he smiled encouragingly. Did she always blush so much, or was this just something she did in front of him? She'd never done that when he saw her as Chat Noir, hmm...

"O-okay," She mumbled, looking down at her lap and fiddling nervously with her fingers. They rode in silence for several minutes while Adrien tried to think of something to say that wouldn't embarass her.

"I really like you, Marinette," He mumbled. 'shit' he thought 'that is REALLY not what I meant to say. what was I thinking? Oh, shit, she's gonna hate me now.' he looked at her nervously, silently hoping she hadn't heard him. one look at her face told him that she'd heard him loud and clear. 'whelp, it was nice being friends with her while it lasted, I guess.'

Marinette was frozen in shock. of all the things that she'd expected to happen that day, this had not been on the list. her cheeks flushed a bright, tomato red and her hands trembled slightly. "I-I," She stuttered, struggling to get words out. her heartbeat felt like it was beating a few hundred times a second.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to say that, it just sort of- slipped out, I shouldn't have- I- I'm sorry," He sputtered, sighing and looking down at his hands.

"You didn't mean it," Marinette held back tears as she looked off onto the distance, "Figures."

"Wh-what? n-no! I meant it! I just, I didn't mean to-"

"Don't try to make me feel better, okay!" Marinette screamed, cutting him off, "I get that you would never date a girl like me, but did you have to make it worse by inviting me to this and then making fun of me like this?!" she was standing over him, fists clenched, tears spilling over in her eyes, shaking with anger and fear.

"No- Marinette, I-"

"SHUT UP!!"

"WOULD YOU LET ME EXPLAIN FOR ONE. FREAKING. SECOND. PLEASE!!!!!!" He shouted, causing her to shrink back against her seat, hands held protectively in front of her.  
"O- oh my god, Marinette, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to shout at you, I just-" he took a deep breath to calm himself down, "I meant what I said about liking you, I just- well, I guess it just sorta slipped out, I didn't mean to say, and then I didn't mean to embarrass you like that, I'm sorry. and I'm sorry for shouting at you. I could never do something like this as a joke, Marinette, I invited you today because we never seem to spend time with each other and I was hoping to have a nice day on the water with you." he offered her his hand, "I don't suppose you would consider finishing it with me? And if you don't like me back, well, I understand, but at least could we try to still be friends? because I'm fine with anything as long as it means I still get to see you. so, what do you say?" he smiled at her,still holding his hand out for her to take.

"I- I," She stuttered nervously, then gently took his hand, "I like you too, Adrien," She whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back guys! totally out of ideas for this story, but here, I wrote a thing.
> 
> would R E A L L Y appreciate some suggestions; this might not get updated for awhile if not. idk, maybe I'll do some soulmate AUs like I did for my Klance fic.

Damn those bluebell eyes. Whenever they looked at you it was like they were staring straight into your soul. All your deepest secrets were suddenly HERS. One glance and she had you memorized. And suddenly you couldn't hide a thing if you tried.

Not really, thank goodness. As much as he wanted to be close to her, he still had some things he didn't want anybody else to know just yet.

But did she really have to saunter like that? The little way her hips would sway even when she was standing still. It was a hazard, really, because NOT staring at her was nearly impossible. She was Hypnotizing you and teasing you at the same time. Someone really needed to make a sign or a pamphlet or something to warn people.

She had a beautiful smile, too. It seemed to light up the world around her like nothing else. It made you want to do anything it took just to make her happy.

He kinda wished she'd smile at him more. She'd done it two or three times now, but it made him jealous how everyone else seemed to be able to make her happy without even trying. Whereas half the time she wouldn't even talk to him.

Wait, why was he so mad about that? They were friends. That was what he'd wanted.

So why did he crave so much more?

No, no, no, back to daydreaming... wait, daydreaming?

Adrien's hands slapped onto the desk a little louder than he would've liked. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice except for Nino.

"Dude, you alright?" Nino whispered, careful to speak quietly enough that the teacher wouldn't hear him.

Adrien nodded slightly then, thinking about it, shook his head. Nino stared at him quizzically, so he clarified. "I think I might be in love with Marinette."

People might not have noticed Adrien slapping his hands on his desk or his conversation with Nino, but they definitely heard, and saw, Nino slam his head against the desk before turning the glare at his best friend.


End file.
